A drink from the Fountain
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: What would happen if Miranda ended up on the island and met Donna, I see singing and crazy costumes in the future. Please review I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Miranda Priestly was flipping through the morning papers when Nigel came bursting into her office like a bat out of Hell. Strange she thought as that was usually how people left her office not entered it. She looked at him over her glasses and waited for him to speak. "We lost Crete for the summer shoot." Okay that got her attention, as the coffee and paper were forgotten.

"How, I thought it was set in stone?"

"Yes, well apparently it wasn't, and they backed out. What now?"

"There are over 200 islands that we have to pick from, I am sure you can find one. That's all." She dismissed him and lowered her silver head to the paper and waited for him to leave. She soon heard his footsteps fade away and powered up her laptop. She couldn't trust him to find a perfect location, as she was less than impressed with Crete to begin with. So it seemed that she would have to do all the work. Great.

Hours of meetings and phone conversations, she made the Emilys do that, and one video conference later and she was flat out of ideas. Why was it so hard to find an island with lovely turquoise water and white buildings. She had the picture in her mind of what she wanted but she couldn't seem to find it anywhere. Feeling a headache come on she pushed away from the computer and paced over to the windows. Watching the New York nightlife come to life before her eyes made her smile, though she would never tell anyone, and in a fit on niceness she let her assistants go home early and she would wait for the book. There was nothing to go home to anyway, her girls were at their father's. The house was quiet and lonely and she missed the noise that used to be there.

She missed Stephan's sports games and loud feet on the stairs. The twins music and happy laughter as they sprinted from room to room. Now all you could hear was the sound of her heels and her quiet sighs as she moved from room to room. Or if you were quiet enough you would hear the sound of a scratching pen and muffled cries as the 'ice queen' cried herself to sleep, mourning what could have been.

She shook her head out of her thoughts and sat back down at her computer. She didn't miss Stephan, per say but she missed the idea of being in a relationship. She missed coming home to someone, and for not the first time she wondered if she would ever find true love. Miranda Ann Priestly, what are you thinking about this for? You are supposed to be working. And now annoyed and slightly sad she returned to googling Greek Islands.

Donna Sheridan stood in the middle of her courtyard looking at her new old fountain. Aphrodite's fountain to be precise. It was said that if you drank from the fountain that you would find you true love. Well, she thought, it certainly worked for Sophie and Sky, and Bill and Rosie. She smiled and the couples and their happiness. Sophie and Sky went off on a six month honeymoon slash find yourself trip but found themselves back on the island.

With their help the hotel was doing better than ever and she no longer worried as much about the future. Tanya was on husband number four and now she had the pair of them breathing down her neck to "settle down." She didn't want to settle down, plus even if she did she had no one to settle with. Despite what her daughter thought, she was over Sam and had been for years. The pain that her caused when he left her cut her open and left her bare but she had long since healed and moved on. So had Sam, who was still married to Lorraine, although they were going through a rough patch.

No she thought Sam was not the one for her, but as she sat on the edge of the fountain and skimmed her fingers over the surface she wished for true love. The ringing of the phone dragged her out of her thoughts and she pulled it out of the pocket of her overalls.

"Hello, Villa Donna."

"Hello, I wanted to speak to the owner," said a voice that seemed so cold and detached that Donna shuddered.

"Well its you're lucky day, you are. My name is Donna Sheridan."

"I am Miranda Priestly and I noticed your hotel and how it would be suitable for a photo shoot I am featuring in my magazine." Miranda noticed that her voice was cheerful and happy, it made her want to roll her eyes.

"Miranda Priestly, that sounds familiar. Why does that sound familiar?" Donna asked as she racked her brain to place the name.

"I am the editor-in-chief of Runway."

"Really, well you are welcome to use my hotel if you want. I assume you would want to see it first?"

"Yes, I will be flying out in two weeks, is that suitable?"

"Yes, just let me know when you will be arriving on the mainland and I will arrange for a boat to take you to the island."

"Thank you, you will hear from me." They hung up and both women stared at their phones wondering what they got themselves into.

The days past and Miranda found herself increasing busy trying to arrange the time to go to Greece for the weekend. She would be leaving early Friday morning and leave Sunday afternoon, and she knew it would try her patience. First of all she remembered something about a boat, she didn't do boats. Oh and what to wear? She didn't want to stand out but she wanted to look the part of the Editor-in-Chief.

So it was Thursday night and she was staring at her closet thumbing through her clothes as she packed when she remembered she had to call Donna. Muttering she reached for her cell and dialed the number. "Hello?"

"Donna, its Miranda, I wanted to inform you about my fight."

"Miranda, hi. Oh no need your assistant some silly girl called me this morning."

"Oh I see, well then."

"How are you?" Donna interrupted before Miranda could hang up. Donna was bored nowadays with Sky and Sophie either working or in each others arms and was glad to talk to someone. Even if it was someone she didn't know.

"I'm well, just finishing packing. And you?"

"Fine thanks, oh you are one of those people."

"I don't follow." Replied a confused Miranda as she debated between the red and black bathing suit. If she was going to Greece, she was going to swim or at least get some sun.

"The one who packs the night before. I read you magazine for the first time yesterday."

"I don't usually put it off but work has been crazy. Really and did you like it?"

"I suppose, I might have you explain some of the photo shoots."

"Which one," asked Miranda as she stood on tiptoes to reach her luggage. Why was it up there?

"The one with the models dressed up like animals in New York."

"Ah, yes I remember that well. There were so many problems with that shoot, and a flat fell on my head.

"Ouch, were you okay?"

"Yes, just a…AHHH!"

"Miranda?!

"I'm fine, I just fell. The shoot is meant to show the cross between the nature and the city as the well dressed animal looking models are sent from one world to another." Said Miranda as she pushed herself off the ground.

"I see," said a skeptical Donna. She heard noise on the other end of the phone.

"Yes I can tell, well I should go as my daughter's are leaving and I have to say goodbye. So I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." They hung up and felt that this weekend was going to be one of the strangest of their lives. While Miranda put her daughter's into her ex-husband's car, Donna got the shock of her life when Tanya and Rosie appeared out of nowhere.

"DONNA!!!" They screamed as they pounced on her bed and hugged her causing her to bounce three feet in the air and squeak in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?"

"We missed you, and we decided to take some time off and see you. Last time was so hectic and crazy that we didn't get to have quality Donna time." Said Tanya as she stretched her tall thin body out on Donna's bed and sighed.

"Aww, I missed you guys so much, how long are you here?" Replied Donna as she poked Tanya in the sides causing her to giggle.

"A week, we have a flight back next Friday." Said Rosie who was sitting at the end of the bed watching the tickle fight that she was sure was about to occur.

"Oh good then I don't feel so bad about this weekend." Sighed Donna as she stood up and straightened her tight dark wash jeans and white peasant blouse.

"What is this weekend?" Tanya toned in as she sat Donna down and fixed her hair.

"Miranda Priestly."

"NO WAY!!!" They screamed. "What is she doing here?"

"Scouting the hotel for a shoot. Why?"

"The 'ice queen' herself is coming here."

"Ice Queen, she seemed nice enough on the phone, you know once you get to know her."

"Really?" Asked Tanya as she exchanged a glance with Rosie who returned it. They dissolved into a fit of the giggles when Donna threw a pillow at Rosie and Tanya. For now all conversation about lives, work, and relationships were put on hold as the three best friends preceded to act like teenagers.

Miranda kissed her girls goodbye and nodded to her ex-husband who was waiting in the car. She stood on the steps and watched them ride off before she hurried back upstairs to finish packing and get to sleep seeing the ungodly hour she had to be up in the morning. She even decided to leave the Book until later thinking that it would make a nice distraction while she was laying in the sun. And with a small smile on her face she fell asleep.

As soon as she fell asleep her alarm woke her up and she literally rolled out of bed. She showered and dressed in a black Gucci suit with a knee length skirt and a white blouse. She left her legs bare and slipped her feet into her black Jimmy Choo sling backs. Her luggage was at the bottom of the stairs and she looked over it once more before she left to gather her bag from her office and the Book before leaving to meet Roy at her doorstep.

The flight was long and tiring and Miranda couldn't fall asleep despite her best attempts. She was sore and stiff and wanted to walk around but she couldn't so she shifted in her seat for what seemed like was the twentieth time in row and ran a hand over the front of her shirt and skirt trying to rid herself of the imaginary wrinkles. Oh God, she thought, when was she going to be able to get off this plane. Surely anything would be better than this.

Wrong, she thought later when she was swaying back and forth on a boat to take her to the island, trying not to fall in her heels. This is so much worse than the plane she thought as she was jostled yet again. They were packed in here like sardines and it was hot and she was sweating.

Donna got up that morning and got dressed in a simple blue sundress and sandals. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun chic look and lightly applied her makeup. She was finishing making her bed when the door burst open and Tanya, Rosie and Sophie all bustled in.

"Mom, you look nice. What's the occasion?"

"Miranda Priestly. And actually I should be going love, I have to pick her up. This weekend is going to be crazy, I have a feeling. Can you manage?"

"Mom, Miranda Priestly, really? Of course we can manage. You go play the perfect innkeeper and show her the sights." Donna gave her daughter the look and soon turned it on her best friends when they started giggling.

"Don't worry about us," said Tanya, "we are off to actually see some of this island."

"We will catch up after the weekend, and we want details." Added Rosie as all four women exited the bedroom. Soon Donna was racing down the hill in her old blue Jeep. She loved that thing and although it was a tank she would never get rid of it.

Miranda got off the boat and pulled her luggage behind her thanking god or whatever deity that was listening that she remembered to bring her wheel luggage. The dock was uneven and she almost fell twice, but even she couldn't complain when she saw the beauty around her. She walked to the end of the dock and leaned against the rail as she waited for Donna. She had never seen what she looked like so she just tried to make herself as visible as possible as she was a little more well known.

Donna walked down the pathway as she scanned the crowd for Miranda. She spotted her in a instant, the one who didn't belong. She was wearing a knee length black shirt and blazer with a white blouse underneath and black heels on her feet. But it was her hair and drew you in, silver and shinning and perfectly styled. Not looking as though she was just on a boat, Donna wondered how she did it.

"Miranda," she called as she walked toward the woman. The woman turned at the sound of her name and took off her sunglasses in the most elegant way ever. It was then that Donna stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes. They were so blue they put the water to shame and sparkled like night sky. She couldn't tear herself away. With an inward groan she made her way over to Miranda now knowing that her weekend was going to be even more complicated.

Miranda turned her head when she heard her name and watched a woman come towards her, her sundress flapping in between her legs. Her blonde hair was tied up and she was smiling, her skin was sun kissed and glowing. Miranda gave her the patented glare but found that she couldn't even hate the shoes as this beautiful creature came bouncing towards her.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you. Welcome to the island." Donna said as she extended her hand to shake. Miranda returned it and shifted her bag to the other arm.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too. It is so beautiful here, the pictures don't do it justice."

"We like it, come on let's get you set in, and then we can talk." Donna said as she took Miranda's bag and hurried off leaving Miranda to teeter after her. One scary ride up the hill later in a Jeep that was half a jeep she noticed the hotel, and the stairs.

"I see I wore the wrong shoes," joked Miranda as they headed for the stairs. All of a sudden a young man came bounding down the stairs followed by a young woman who looked like Donna.

"Mom, the shutter fell off again, and sheets need to be folded, and I have lost your tool belt, oh and have you seen the door handle for the….hello." She stopped when she noticed that her mother was not alone.

"Sophie, I'll take care of it, can you take Miranda's things to her room and then go to the front desk."

"Sure, nice to meet you Ms. Priestly."

"And you, are you Donna's daughter?"

"Yes."

"I see, well please call me Miranda." She gave a hint of a smile and followed the bouncing young girl to her room. Once inside Miranda hung up her clothes and grabbed her cell phone, key, and glasses and left to explore. She was wandering around when she was almost knocked on the head by a flying shutter. She looked up to see Donna, and shook her head picking up the shutter and heading up the stairs.

"Did you lose this?" She asked as she held it out.

"Yes, sorry. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one who works around here. But you don't want to hear that, don't sit there!" Miranda who was about to sit jumped up and glared at Donna, "it's broken."

"I see, are you running this by yourself?"

"Well I was but now Sophie and her husband Sky are helping."

"Can I sit here?" Miranda motioned to another chair and at Donna's nod she sat and crossed her legs causing her skirt to rise up. "Well it seems like they are making more work for you, but its not my business."

"Sometimes, I don't know. Why is it so easy to talk to you, I barely know you?"

"I don't know, but know that I am not known for my conversation skills."

"Ahh, yes ice queen."

"Oh you heard that one, there are others but that seems to be the one used the most."

"I heard it from my friends, they apparently know you better. I would not have said ice queen."

"Well oh well, I don't really care about that. People write worse things than that about me everyday, having comments made about my hair and tone of voice rate pretty low on the totem pole." Miranda looked thoughtful while Donna fixed the shutter. She looked a right sight in her dress and hair that was falling out of her up do and tool belt.

"Come on go get changed, I'll take you to see the island."

"Okay," replied Miranda and was shooed out of the room. She decided on white linen pants and a light blue linen shirt with her own version of flat sandals. She waited in the front for Donna and saw that she hadn't changed just redid her hair.

"Let's go," she looked at Miranda, "you look nice."

"Thank you. So tell me what brought you here?"

"Oh you know, I came and never left." Donna said not wanting to start a conversation about her past with this woman who looked all prim and proper. She turned her head and regarded the woman through her sunglasses. She was now wearing linen pants and a loose shirt and some sort of strappy sandal thing that probably cost more that her entire wardrobe. Her walk was confident and strong yet elegant. Donna noticed know that they were the same height now she lost her heels. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Miranda's pocket rang.

Miranda was enjoying the company and the silence as they walked towards the beach, down those stairs that she cursed on her walk up. She was slightly uncomfortable in her casual clothes but Donna had just said she looked nice so Miranda tried to relax. She calmed her stride as much as she could and noticed out of the corner of her eyes Donna looking at her. She resisted the urge to say something and let her look. It was a look that she had never received before, just calming taking everything in and not making any judgment. It was unsettling but luckily her phone rang which broke off Donna's observations.

"Hello?" Miranda said briskly into the phone as she creased her brow in an attempt to listen.

"Miranda, hello. Sorry to bother you but the calls have been coming in about the shoot. They want to know if you have found a location. The models and wondering where and when and the designers and screaming at me."

"Emily, don't bother me with your endless chattering. I told you that I found the island and that I was checking it out this weekend. Or do you think that I normally vacation for weekends in Greece?"

"No of course Miranda, sorry Miranda."

"Call a meeting and inform that I have found the place and I will bringing back pictures. I want everyone in my office at 8am Monday morning. And don't call me again to complain. Deal with it. That's all." She hung up not waiting for a response and looked at Donna.

"Does she always screech like that, I could hear her all the way over here?" Asked Donna as she made a face of disgust that looked like it belonged on Miranda's face. It caused Miranda to grace her complain with a real rare smile.

"Emily, yes she does." Miranda replied and set her phone to vibrate before putting it in her pocket and resumed walking.

"How long have you run Runway?"

"20 years, how long have you owned this place?"

"16 years."

"Do you like it?" Miranda asked as they sat on the wall at the bottom of the stairs looking at the water.

"I don't know, I never thought about it. This was once a dream but this is not how I pictured the dream to go. I had to succeed, I didn't have a choice."

"I know, when we make plans when we are young we don't always think them through. It was always my dream to run Runway but now…"

"It doesn't fill the void," Donna finished for her as they looked straight ahead, not wanting to look at someone who might, just might understand.

"Yes." The word was said so quiet that Donna imagined she had heard it and was about to look at Miranda when she saw two woman come down the beach, arm in arm. She groaned, this was going to be fun.

"DONNA!!!!" They yelled and hurried over to her. Miranda watched in interest as they surrounded her. "You will never guess what just happened!"

"No probably not, Miranda meet my best friends Tanya and Rosie." She pointed out the woman and they shook hands.

"Not only that we are her backup singers, she would be nothing without us." Said Tanya while looking at Donna. Miranda raised an eyebrow and looked at Donna, "Backup singers?"

"Donna and the Dynamos." Donna said as she looked at Miranda, and their gazes locked. The electricity snapped around them as blue met blue and the world faded around them. The moment was broken when Rosie said, "I'm getting married!"

"What?" Donna said but held Miranda's gaze as she talked. The best friends exchanged a look and smiled. This was going to be fun. They had just met and you could already feel the love, attraction, passion, and lust rolling off the two women.

"Bill proposed," she held out her hand to show the ring and the three woman leaned in to look. They all made appropriate noises and hugs, or in Miranda's case handshakes, were passed around.

"When?" Asked Donna as she motioned for them to walk down the beach. Miranda hesitated, not wanting to intrude in the private moment for the three fiends, but Donna reached back and grabbed Miranda's hand, "come on you," and pulled her along. Miranda trotted along and was soon trying to make sense of the conversation but it was getting more and more confusing. Why was Rosie asking Donna's permission to marry Bill? Why would she care? Donna noticing Miranda's confusion turned to her and said, "we were touring around the world and living the life of semi-stars. Anyway, at one show I met Sam who I fell in love with and I took him here. Well one thing lead to another and I feel hard. But he left to go back to New York to get married when he still lives with his wife. I found out I was pregnant but I didn't know if Sam was Sophie's father because there were two other guys, Bill and Harry around the same time. I hadn't seen them in twenty years when I found out that my daughter wanted her father to give her away at her wedding and she…."

"She didn't. Tell me she didn't invite all three of them without telling you." Miranda groaned and looked around at the women.

"She did, well I was mad to say the least. Sam was still married but I didn't care as I was long over him, despite Sophie's odd attempt to play matchmaker. Harry was gay and is now dating a local guy and comes her quite often. He loves spending time with Sophie and I think it is only a matter of time before he moves here full time. Bill and Rosie met and fell in love, the lone wolves are lone no longer. But for some reason she thinks she needs my permission to marry him. God knows I don't want any of them. So there, that is my story, feel free to call me a stupid little slut."

"Why would I do that? I should applaud you, for raising a daughter and having a business all at once. And you were in a band and you have a close relationship with your daughter. How did you do it all? I cant seem to do it with all the help I have." Miranda muttered the last part. "My daughter's and I couldn't be further apart. I can't seem to find the time for them, with my work. And I was married three times, not that any of them lasted. And now they want to take Runway from me. I am apparently too old, I don't have what it takes anymore. I…." she realized that she just bared her soul and slipped her glasses back on and started to walk away. She didn't do well with heart to hearts.

"Go after her," Tanya motioned to Donna who was watching the woman glide away from her, "you deserve the chance to be happy." She smiled at Donna's face but turned away with Rosie and the two stood and watched Donna chase after Miranda.

"Miranda, wait," Donna said as she caught her.

"What?" Snapped Miranda as she whirled on the woman, the dragon had showed her underbelly and was waiting for the usual rejection. And when she did she tended to lash out. Luckily Donna seemed to read her and touched her sunglasses, silently telling Miranda that she wanted them to come off. Miranda complied, glad that she didn't take them off.

"There is no reason to run," she said softly as they moved once again down the beach and the waves lapped at their feet and soaking the bottom of Miranda's pants. They had removed their shoes earlier and were know enjoying the feel of the cool water on their feet and the feel of sand underneath their feet.

"Your pants are getting wet," said Donna as she moved out of the line of the waves so Miranda could protect her clothes. What happened next was not expected.

Miranda was being so un-Miranda like, but she didn't care. In truth she hadn't thought about her pants until Donna said anything. And then all she realized was Donna was moving away from her and she didn't want that to happen so she reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Donna was shocked when she felt Miranda's hand on her but went with it and laced their fingers together as they walked along the beach not talking just enjoying the company of each other. Something was building then but they didn't know how much it would change and affect their lives. This was the day that they would never forget.

Miranda loved the feel of Donna's small hand in hers. It had been so long since she had held hands with anyone but she knew that it didn't feel like this. The way their fingers easily intertwined, the softness of feminine skin on skin. It was all new and yet familiar to Miranda, and she wanted more of it.

"So Donna and the Dynamos?" Asked Miranda after a little while.

"Yea, we were young and I don't know. I guess I was more of a rocker chic then. Wild and crazy, living for the day, and I could sing. So it seemed obvious." Donna said and watched in amazement as Miranda laughed, her eyes danced when she laughed and it lit up her face. It was a beautiful sight to watch.

"Do you still sing?" She asked when she calmed down and detached her hand from Donna's to wipe her eyes.

"Yes, but not as often, but when the girls come I find myself living in a musical. Everything seems to turn into singing. What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Do you have any hidden talents?" They made their way back to the courtyard with their shoes in their hands.

"I don't know, if I do I forgot about them. What a lovely fountain."

"Aphrodite's fountain, it is said if you drink from the fountain then you will find true and everlasting love." Donna said as she looked at it. Miranda scoffed, "true and everlasting love," and walked away. Donna watched her go and when she saw her light come on, went off in search of her two best friends. She needed to talk.

Miranda stood in the shower and let the spray wash down her body. She wasn't sure what to do about her feelings, I mean she couldn't be feeling something for the woman she barely knew her. She needed to talk to someone. She hopped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a robe and called Nigel.

"Hello."

"Nigel its Miranda, I need to talk," she whimpered as she flopped down on the bed. Nigel's head shot up, they were friends but this was new.

"M darling, what's wrong?" The last time he called her M darling was when Stephan left her in Paris.

"I am in Greece and…" she didn't know how to continue, not sure of what was happening to herself.

"You met someone?" He guessed as he swung his feet up on a nearby chair and twirled a pen in his fingers.

"Well yes."

"So what's the problem, you meet guys everywhere I don't….Oh M. What's her name?" He had always suspected that Miranda might sway the other way but it would have to be someone special. This was shocking and he now understood.

"Donna Sheridan, she runs the hotel where we are having the shoot. God Nigel she is gorgeous. What is wrong with me, I am lusting after a straight woman with a 21 year old daughter."

"Donna from Donna and the Dynamos, damn she's hot."

"Hey, wait how do you know who she is?"

"I partied, you sewed. So you find her attractive what else. What happened."

"It is just so easy for us to talk, both of us and well let's just saw the dragon showed her underbelly and she wasn't rejected. Plus she held my hand, I don't hold hands. I am Miranda Ann Priestly. What is wrong with me?"

"You like her, don't over analyze it, just go with it. If Donna is anything like I remember her she will make her feelings known and help you along. Relax M darling, this is your chance."

"But I am only here for a weekend, why should I even let myself hope."

"What is keeping you here? Your girls are in their senior year of high school and will soon be off to college. I don't think they would mind if they had to go see you in Greece on their breaks. And Runway well are you happy?"

"No but I am too old to uproot my life for something unstable. I mean what would I do here?"

"Do what you always wanted to do, write, paint, and be in love. Just give it a chance. You are amazingly wealthy and now deserve the chance to put your heart before your head."

"Oh Nigel, thank you. I will try."

"You're welcome, call me if you need me." She promised that she would and they said their goodbyes. After Miranda remained laying down on the bed when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she sat up and saw Tanya and Rosie walk in. Oh great she thought here comes the stay away from my friend lecture.

"Miranda, hi can we talk to you for a second?" Asked Rosie as she sat on the window seat. Miranda sat up and adjusted her robe and removed the towel from her hair while nodding.

"I thing Donna has the hots for you," said Tanya bluntly which caused Miranda to snap up from where she was digging through her bag looking for her brush and comb.

"What, me why?"

"Oh come on I think the two of you are perfect for each other. She was never really happy with any of those guys but today when she looked at you she had a look on her face that I haven't seen in a very long time." Rosie said wisely as she moved to stand behind Miranda and took the brush out of her hand and began gently brushing the short silver locks. Miranda closed her eyes and sighed at the gentle treatment.

"I can't speak for her feelings but I can say that mine are far more than they should be. So go ahead and give me the 'if you hurt her speech.'"

"We aren't going to, you both have been hurt enough in your life that that speech is not necessary. I just wish you luck and happiness." Tanya said as she plugged in the hair dryer and handed it to Rosie. Through the mirror Miranda's eyes met theirs and she smiled. She thought she just gained two friends and wished to god she could keep them.

"Okay so are you telling me that you are okay with this?" Miranda asked as she once again closed her eyes when her hair was being styled. She had no idea what it would look like but she for once didn't care, there were no paparazzi around so her appearance while important was not going to be scrutinized.

"Yes," they both said at the same time. Miranda didn't respond as her mind was whirling as to how to attract this woman's attentions. Her thoughts were broken when she heard giggling form Tanya and Rosie, oh god she thought what must her hair look like?

"Please do make me look hideous," she begged now not wanting to open her eyes.

"Oh will you relax, come on open your eyes." Tanya said and Miranda obeyed. She was stunned. She was used to her hair being in its normal style, but this was a softer and lighter and when she turned her head it fluttered. It made her look relaxed and happy. She liked it though she would never wear it to work.

"It is acceptable," she said as she stood and pulled on her linen pants under her robe before motioning for the two women to turn around so her could finish dressing, they did and soon she called them back. They watched her grab a large book, her glasses, cell phone, key, and pen and head out the door. Intrigued they followed her but found Donna instead.

"There you are I have been looking for you everywhere." Donna exclaimed as she hurried towards them and pulled them into a alcove.

"What's the matter?" Asked Tanya while Rosie acquired chairs for the three of them.

"Miranda Priestly, that's what wrong. I can't fall for Miranda Priestly. The woman screams prim and proper. Not to mention the fact that she is far more successful and powerful, and lives in New York, and is wealthy, and the most important reason, is straight."

"Are you sure, I'm not," said Rosie, "didn't you see the way she looked at you. I think she is unsure of her feelings but I think they are genuine."

"Go talk to her," added Tanya. Donna exchanged looks with Tanya Rosie before she nodded and left the alcove. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do but she was going to do something. Donna was walking through the hotel and found herself standing outside in the courtyard looking at the fountain. Why did she always seem to find herself staring at this fountain? Was is haunting her? In a fit on anger and frustration she ran her hand through the water, and glared at it as though her blue eyes could freeze the fountain. It of course didn't work so she turned away and noticed Miranda.

She was sitting on a deck chair with her feet up on the courtyard wall, studying something intently. The sun was making her hair sparkle even more than it usually did and flowed in the breeze. It was softer and she loved it, wanting so much to run her fingers through it and discover if it was as soft as it seemed. Donna stood still for a second while she debated interrupting the woman but then the decision was made for her when Miranda lifted her head and looked at Donna over her reading glasses.

"Hey," said Donna as she strode over and perched next to Miranda's feet on the wall. She watched Miranda take off her glasses with that same head tilt as before and fold them gently. She nodded her hello and looked at Donna as though she was seeing right through her. Donna unaccustomed to people looking at her like that broke the silence, "what are you doing?"

"Reviewing the book. It is the latest mock up of everything that will go into the current issue and every night I review the book and send it back with my notes."

"Sounds fun," said Donna sarcastically as she peered down to look at the book. Miranda chuckled but handed it to Donna. She took it and flipped though the pages squinting to see what was on them. She took Miranda's glasses and slipped them on. She then stared at the page and cocked her head at it. Miranda had yet to review this page and Donna was wondering if there was something wrong with it.

"Is there anything wrong with this one?" Donna asked as she handed the book and glasses back to a smiling Miranda. "What?"

"You look great in my glasses."

"Thank you," blushed Donna and she turned her head down to try to hide her blush. Miranda looked at her and took the book and her glasses back and set them down. She rose up and stood in front of Donna. She smiled down at the blushing woman and tilted her chin up to try to meet her eyes. But Donna was being stubborn and kept her gaze on Miranda's shoes. Great thought Miranda I scared her away and now she is afraid to look me in the eyes. So much for being able to capture someone's attention. She bent at the waist and brought her head to Donna's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Donna looked up at Miranda who was whispering in her ear. She was apologizing, but why? She finally raised her eyes to meet Miranda's and fought to control her blush. She was about to speak when Miranda continued, "don't you want to know what is wrong with this page you picked?"

Donna nodded and pulled up another chair before peering over Miranda's shoulder trying to see what was on the page. "Wait one second I need my glasses," and she ran off. Miranda chuckled but waited for Donna to return. While she waited she began to review other pages, leaving her finger in place to mark the page that Donna picked. She had never explained how she reviewed the book as no one had ever been that interested in it.

"I'm back now show me how to edit." Miranda laughed but preceded to show Donna how and why she made her decisions. She had a reason for every decision and she could tell that Donna was impressed.

"And you do this every night? How do you find time for other things?"

"I don't really, my life seems to revolve around Runway."

"Have you ever thought about what you would do if you ever left?"

"Paint, sew, relax, sleep past 5am. You know enjoy my life. But I wouldn't want to do that unless I had someone to spoil and enjoy it with. Being wildly successful has made me wealthy but alone, and now would like the chance to happy and relaxed."

"Sounds heavenly," sighed Donna as she remembered the song she had sung with the girls during their last visit. She would love to have some help around here that actually worked but even more she would love the chance to get away. She glanced over at Miranda and noticed that she was back in the land of editing and not paying attention to her. This was perfect as she took out her camera and began snapping pictures of Miranda and the scenery. Miranda had mentioned that she needed pictures for the photo shoot to show to the others back in New York and she giggled at the idea that they would see this side of their boss. With that thought she vowed to take even more photos of "relaxed Miranda" over the weekend.

Donna propped her feet next to Miranda's and closed her eyes relaxed by the sound of Miranda's pen against the paper and the smell of her shampoo as the wind gently ruffled the silver locks. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

Tanya and Rosie were walking through the courtyard when they encountered the two women. They smiled and walked back out leaving them to enjoy the sunset and each others company. Miranda finished the book and took off her glasses and noticed that Donna was fast asleep. She smiled and tried to waken the woman so she could go to bed. She didn't want her sleeping in a chair but as she was gently shaking the woman's shoulder Sophie ran in screaming, "mom!!"

Donna's head shot up and nearly missed Miranda's. She sat up and turned her attention to her daughter, not noticing Miranda leave them alone. "What is it?"

"The toilet in number three is not working again, where are all your tools?"

"The tool shed," Donna replied and walked with Sophie to the shed and they gave them to Sky to fix the toilet. After Donna locked up and made her one last walk through before going to bed. That didn't happen though as when she walked in her room she found Tanya and Rosie. She sighed but they spent most of the night giggling and talking and planning the upcoming wedding. Donna tried hard not to think about a certain silver haired beauty sleeping two doors down.

The next morning Miranda woke up to the sun streaming through her windows and she sighed as she rolled over. She decided that today would be a good day to explore the island and take pictures. She dressed in her red two piece bathing suit and through jeans and a black cotton blouse over it. She gathered her bag and leaved, pausing only to slip her feet into sandals. The island was beautiful and she spent most of the day wandering around snapping pictures that would work for the theme they were going for.

It was after noon when she found herself at the beach and settled down to relax, stretching her body down on the sand and closing her eyes. She didn't notice Donna walk down the beach looking for her.

Donna was looking for Miranda, wondering where she had gotten off to. She held a basket in her hand, that carried lunch for both of them that she almost dropped when she saw the silver haired fashion goddess sunning herself on the beach in a red bathing suit. She had her Gucci sunglasses over her eyes and her knees were bent but by the steady movement of her chest you could tell that she was sleeping. Donna smiled and crept forward, picking up Miranda's camera and snapping photos of her from different angles, trying to capture her in as many ways as possible.

She walked over and nudged Miranda with her foot causing the woman to jump up and look around before moving her hands across her stomach to hide herself. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she pulled on her jeans and her blouse, but left the buttons undone.

"I brought us lunch, sit with me." Donna said and gently tugged on Miranda's pant leg. After a movements hesitation she settled down across from Donna and accepted the bottle of water. "What have you been up to?"

"Trying to find the shots for models, but it is hard when I don't have a model." She looked at Donna then and a smile broke across her features. Donna saw this and shook her head, "no, no way. There is no way you are getting me to be in the pictures."

"I need a model," Miranda said almost pouting, and it made Donna want to kiss away that pout. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Only if you pose with me in some of them." She returned with a smirk that was so like Miranda's. Miranda could only stare, Donna wanted her to do what?!?!

Donna was grinning at Miranda when she saw her eyes bug out. Did she not know how hot she looked. Take right now for example, reclining in the sand in dark jeans an open blouse and a red bikini. The look on Miranda's face however was priceless, she looked like Donna had just asked her to shop at a department store.

"I don't like having my picture taken," Miranda said as she looked down at her body self consciously. Donna was stunned, she hadn't been expecting this.

"I don't know why but okay, maybe I can convince you to join me later. Where would you like me?" Donna sighed wondering what she got herself into this time. She was used to being on stage and the center of attention but that was years ago. She only hoped she lived up to Miranda's expectations.

Miranda was surprised but quickly jumped into the role of photographer and directed Donna into several poses that the models would be using. She was amazed at Donna's ease in front of the camera but then again remembering her past she wasn't surprised. But it was Donna's sensuality that amazed her. It was the fact that she was unaware of it made Miranda's blood boil. It was the passion in both woman that made the photos take a more romantic feel. These would be the pictures that would play an important part in Miranda's life and future.

Donna followed Miranda's instructions as she relaxed and reclined on the sand. This wasn't so hard she thought as she let her hair out of her clip and shook so it tumbled down her shoulders in gentle waves. She smiled a wide smile when she thought about the picture they were presenting here.

They took a break a little while later and Miranda and Donna walked back up to the hotel to drop off their lunch basket. Along the way Donna reached for Miranda's hand and was rewarded when Miranda's fingers immediately intertwined with hers. She loved holding hands with Miranda and wondered how close she could get to this woman.

They somehow ended up in Miranda's room where she changed the film on her camera and watched Donna look out the window. "It's beautiful here," said Miranda as she watched the way the sunlight lit Donna's hair, she snapped a picture.

"Yes beautiful," but Donna wasn't looking out the window, no her gaze was focused on Miranda's deep blue eyes. Miranda sat down on her bed and removed her shoes and wiggling her toes in relief. She watched Donna stand up and walk towards her.

Donna found herself standing and walking towards Miranda. What was she doing, she had no idea. All she knew is that she had the undeniable urge to be close to Miranda. Miranda smiled as Donna moved towards her. She watched as Donna stopped in front of Miranda's knees and bent down as Miranda leaned up and their lips met in the briefest of kisses. Sparks of love and passion shot from their lips and tied them together in a connection that would surprise them both.

"Wow," said Miranda as they broke apart and she stared into Donna's eyes. There blue eyes were blazing and connected with their mates. Miranda stood and took Donna into her arms and sighed.

"I agree," said Donna as she brushed a lock of Miranda's hair out of the way. It was as soft as it seemed. She leaned in to kiss her again, wanting to feel those soft lips on hers when Miranda's phone rang. She moaned and Miranda answered it, not taking her arms way from Donna.

"Hello?"

"M darling, its Nigel. We need those shots like yesterday, when are you dragging yourself away from the blue eyes goddess?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning early. You will have the shots tomorrow night. Get yourself and Emily to the office. We have a lot of work to do."

"Okay done."

"Good, and don't call her that."

"Ohh touchy. What Miranda don't like to share?"

"No that's all." She snapped the phone shut and captured Donna's lips again.

"Don't call her what?" Donna asked when they parted again.

"Nigel, my second in command, called you a blue eyed goddess." Donna blushed. "I happen to agree but it is for me to call you that."


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda said as she released Donna from her embrace and moved to the window. Donna followed her with her eyes. She knew something was troubling the woman but she also knew that Miranda had to want to tell her what was the matter. For know Donna had to wait and hope the she would one day be allowed in Miranda's head and heart.

Later that night Rosie, Bill, Harry, Tanya, and Donna were all waiting in the courtyard for Miranda. Tanya and Harry had planned a little party for Rosie and Bill, but she also wanted the chance to see Donna and Miranda together before she had to leave tomorrow. Donna for her part was trying not to think about the fact that Miranda would be leaving tomorrow. She had just started to get to know her and now she would be leaving, yet another love was leaving her and this time Donna wasn't sure she would be able to go on.

Miranda spent even more time than usual getting ready tonight. She wore a light blue clingy sundress that she bought on a whim today. She would never wear it back home but right here and right now she was able to let go of all her walls and just be Miranda. Stappy sandals covered her feet and she just let her hair dry into its natural curls. She knew she must look strange tonight but she didn't care. With one last spin in the mirror she headed downstairs.

Donna was speechless when she saw Miranda in a blue sundress, she looked amazing. There were no words to describe how she looked. She just stared but was brought out of her thoughts when Tanya who was in charge of the camera snapped a shot of Miranda framed in the doorway with her eyes ablaze with barely concealed lust. This was going to make a nice picture she thought, and she was glad that she had Miranda's camera. Oh yes Tanya thought, game on and she decided to snap as many pictures she could.

"Miranda, you look amazing." Donna said as she took Miranda into her arms and they moved around the dance floor with graceful ease. The dance passed with lots of laughs and drinks everyone loosened up quite a bit, even Miranda who attempted a complicated dance that everyone seemed to know which involved a lot of hip movement. Truth be told she only attempted it because Donna had asked her to. She was such a sucker when it came to Donna and was unable to cay no to those blue eyes. She had known from the minute she saw her that she was done for and for once she wasn't upset at all.

The party stretched late into the night and Miranda knew that she should get to bed because she had a long day of travel ahead of her but she couldn't drag herself away from the blonde haired beauty in her arms. Lucky for her Donna was getting tired and she offered to walk her to bed, ignoring the looks of her two friends she escorted the woman up the stairs. Tanya snapped on last picture focusing on Miranda's hand on Donna's back.

They stopped outside Donna's door and Miranda leaned in and gently kissed Donna, enjoying the feel of her lips pressed against Donna's, not knowing when she would feel it again. She broke away they pressed their foreheads together before Miranda turned and walked away. That night Miranda cried herself to sleep because she knew that she had finally after 52 years fallen in love.

The next morning Miranda woke early and left a note for Donna under her door as she crept by in her power suit and heels, looking the part of a fashionista. She had asked Tanya to drive her to the boat not wanting to say goodbye in person to Donna, it would be too hard. So she put her sunglasses on and clutched her camera in one hand, not knowing that the pictures on that camera would give her the biggest shock of her life. She was in for it, Aphrodite didn't give up that easily after all.

When she arrived at the office that night after stopping at the townhouse to change into a black skirt and white blouse, and retouching her hair she was ready to do business. Emily greeted her at the elevator and she handed her a notebook full of Miranda's notes and the camera, before striding purposely down the hallway. Her heels clicked loudly on the empty halls and her voice seemed to echo as she barked orders to Emily who wrote furiously.

"Miranda, how was your trip?" Asked Nigel as he watched her shed her coat and sunglasses for her reading glasses and exchange air kisses with him.

"Pleasant," she answered and moved to her office where a screen had been erected and a projected was attached to her computer. She almost smiled, they were ready but she didn't and sat and crossed her legs leaning back and looking out at the New York skyline while Emily finished the set up.

"You look like you got some sun," Nigel remarked as he took in her relaxed state and clouded eyes, partly hidden behind her glasses.

"Yes, it was hard not too, the sun was so nice. Emily feel free to move at a glacial pace you know how that thrills me." Miranda was loosing her short patience. Not good.

"Sorry Miranda, okay all done." She handed Miranda the clicker and all three of them sat in front of the screen and dimmed the lights. Miranda waited for Nigel and Emily to get comfortable and hit the clicker. They first few shots were taken by Miranda of the beach, the hotel, the water, the boat, and the people. They paused every few shots so Emily could catch up with her note taking and so Miranda and Nigel could discuss the placement of the models. However everything stopped when Miranda hit next and her jaw dropped. It was a picture of her. She was sitting on a lawn chair with the book open in her lap, her bare feet propped up on the low wall in front of her. The sun was shinning off her softly styled hair and glittered off her glasses. She looked happy, Donna had taken this one.

"Miranda, this is amazing. Who took this one?" Asked Nigel as he stared at the shot in utter amazement. He had seen hundreds even thousands of pictures of Miranda but never had he seen one of her where she looked so relaxed, so happy, so alive.

"Donna," Miranda breathed as she stared at the shot of herself before snapping back to herself and hitting next. Although the shock continued as the next few shots were of Miranda on the lawn chair. At one Emily called for Miranda to stop, she did and allowed Emily to look.

"I like this one of you, you still have the editor side of you with the Book visible and the pen in your mouth but you look so at peace, and the look in your eyes. Whoever took this had your trust." Emily said as she made a note in her book. "Forget the models we should use you," added Nigel causing Miranda to scoff and roll her eyes. She had posed for Runway before but she thought that Donna would be a better model. She had more passion, more presence, more beauty, just more, but Miranda kept her mouth shut and clicked next.

Miranda sighed, back to the photos she took, this was her day at the beach. She didn't think that there would be anything odd about these and began to relax in her seat. It wasn't until she turned her head away to get her glass that she heard two gasps. What now she thought as she lifted her head and saw herself asleep on the beach in her bathing suit. She fumbled for the clicker and hit next. Nigel's hand on her arm made her give back the remote and he took over the meeting, stopping at pictures of her on the beach and telling Emily why these shots were "perfect." Miranda left the room, taking refuge in the reception area, close enough to hear what was being said but far enough away to hide her blushing cheeks. She couldn't believe that Donna had gotten multiple shots of her in her bathing suit. Bathing suit, beach, picnic lunch, photos…Miranda's mind jumped to make a connection and all of a sudden she remembered. Donna playing her model, and with a amused smirk she regained her seat to watch the rest of the photos.

Meanwhile Donna was moping around the hotel, trying to keep busy and spending time with Tanya and Rosie but knowing her heart was not in it. She sat down in the chair where Miranda had reviewed the Book and pulled Miranda's letter from her pocket. She turned it over in her hands not sure if she wanted to open it, fearing what would be written, but she knew that she would have to look sooner or later and with a heavy heart she broke the seal.

Donna,

I must first apologize for not saying goodbye to you properly but I am not good with goodbyes. That being said, I wish to tell you that this past weekend has been one of the most magical of my life, the birth of my daughters not included. Never in my dreams did I ever think that there would be someone out there capable of melting the ice queen, but now I know that to be false. Now that I have found you, I don't want to loose you but I also realize that there are more things keeping us apart than together. That being said, my darling, I leave the decision up to you. I will return to the island in a month and will be awaiting your answer. Please think long and hard about this, as you hold in you hands my heart which I had never willing gave.

All that possess,

Miranda Priestly

Donna sat stunned and read the letter over and over again, wondering what to do. All she knew is that she had long sleepless nights ahead of her if she was going to be able to make such an important decision. She after all now possessed Miranda's heart and wondered what on Earth she was supposed to do with it. She reached for her phone and was about to call Mirnada when she heard Tanya and Rosie call her name, with a sigh she closed her phone and followed the call of her friends.

"What's up?" She asked as she found them sitting in Tanya's room looking over wedding books. Hmm, thought Donna, what happened to a small wedding? She in truth knew what had happened, it always happened without fail, weddings got out of hand. They always did.

"Help us pick out Rosie's wedding dress," Tanya said as she motioned for Donna to come sit with them. Donna glad for the distraction from her Miranda situation agreed and plopped down on the bed to join in on the search for "the perfect wedding dress."


End file.
